Lunch Date Emergency Evacuation
by BigMammaLlama5
Summary: An inside look at a ridiculous internal disaster that CEO Elsa Iversen has to deal with sometimes. *Ice Man AU, couldn't help it there were too many movie reference jokes to make


**I was reading **_**Anna Summer, PA**_** by hmselsanna for funsies and I got thrown back into the Ice Man AU. I regret nothing.**

**Thank goodness my beta is a business lady, she's been a real help! She also teased me because I now have a modern AU inside an AU of the years after Frozen. So I got that inception goin' for me. Hahahaha**

**The Ice Man 2 is slated for first Sunday midnight in October.**

Lunch Date Emergency Evacuation

_Red leader to captain tightpants_

_Mayday mayday shes goin down_

Crixus frowned at his smart phone from behind his designer sunglasses, the texts from his fiancé's sister alarming him just the slightest bit. He shifted in the leather driver's seat of his restored '67 Ford Mustang Fastback six cars back from the traffic light. He and Anna had quickly become fast friends over their rabid fanatical team spirit for the New Zealand Kiwis national rugby team, muscle cars, and Americanized Chinese food. Today he had been planning on taking both women out to lunch at a local bistro he and Elsa had been meaning to try for a while. The lunch date had been scheduled for over a month ago due to every one's busy timetables, and Crixus wasn't about to let it get canceled. _Again_. His frown deepened as his thumbs flew over the screen and punched out a curt text to the red head that was already at the sleekly modern skyscraper that housed the new Norwegian HQ for the newest branch of the Swiss Re.

_Negative ghost rider the pattern is full_

Anna didn't answer right away so he slid the phone into the pocket of the radio deck he had installed. The light blinked to yellow then green and the actor grasped the wheel with his left hand, right on the gear shift. His phone chimed just as he shifted to first and the engine rumbled its powerful purr, but he paid it no attention. Crixus was more worried about what Anna had meant by '_mayday'_. He quickly wove through the financial district of downtown Oslo, getting stopped at the light right at the very last block. He gruffed his annoyance and checked his phone for his friend's last text.

_Better grab a visitors spot_

Anna telling him to park was nine times out of ten _never_ a good sign, and disappointment crept up on him. By this time, his frown had downgraded to scowl, and he took it out on the poor little turn signal indicator wand on the side of the steering column. His eyes strayed to the two bouquets in his passenger seat-one of _Hyacinth_ and _Alstroemeria_ for Anna, _Roses_ and _Chrysanthemums_ for Elsa. The man figured that he could at least offer his tokens of friendship and love even if they didn't make it to lunch after all.

He fired off a _be up in 5_ and gunned the V8, tires grinding against the pavement as he took a hard right onto the side street that led to visitors parking under the building. He easily maneuvered through the double-parked cars and wheeled down the ramp, pausing at the yellow-armed gate to take a ticket stub. The Fastback growled through the concrete structure until Crixus found a spot where there were five empty parking spaces, taking the very middle in an attempt to discourage people from parking right next to his baby. The actor scooped up the flowers and hopped from the car, quickly locking the door before he jogged to the elevator on the opposite side of the ramp. He jammed his thumb into the _up_ arrow and glanced at his watch, grimacing when he realized even if he _could_ pull the blonde CEO away quickly, they would still be pushing it. He had planned for a drive-by pick up. The doors dinged softly and slid open, revealing an empty stainless steel contraption that he immediately stepped into, his finger once again jabbing at the G level. The metal matchbox dinged at him again and quickly and efficiently trapped him inside and shot up to the main lobby with an audible _whoosh_. The speedy rise had made his stomach float, and he was grateful when the doors slid back open to deposit him in the ebony marble lobby. The actor strode quickly across the airy chamber to the main desk and brass guardrail, trying to ignore how his shoes echoed too loudly across the bustling chamber.

"Mr. Vivenzio! Welcome back!" A portly security guard in a well-tailored suit greeted the actor enthusiastically.

"Hello, Mr. Brevik. I'm here to launch a lunch rescue mission." The tanned Italian man grinned, shifting the flowers to his left arm and accepting the personalized visitor's pass badge with his right.

"Well I certainly hope you have luck. From what I have heard today, Miss Iversen has run into some internal obstacles. I've counted twelve teary-eyed interns frantically running to do just _her_ bidding today so far. Not including the others for everyone else." He told him quietly, gesturing to the elevator behind the high divider.

Crixus rounded the counter just as he clipped the badge to the lapel of his navy sports jacket. He just nodded grimly and clapped the shorter man on the shoulder in a gesture of brotherly friendship.

"The younger Miss Iversen warned me on my way over that I'd be walking into a fire fight. I just hope you're right and she isn't."

The rotund gatekeeper laughed and returned the shoulder clap, ushering the tall muscular man into the cherry wood and steel lift and pressed the button for 53. Brevik saluted him with a grave smile just as the doors were closing.

"Godspeed, Mr. Vivenzio."

The bottom dropped out of Crixus's stomach as the rotors tugged him skyward at a speed of six meters per second, arriving at the fifty-third floor in approximately twenty-four point three seconds. There was a fifty-fourth floor, but it was reserved for the five-star two-story lounge bar and restaurant headed by renowned chefs Even Ramsvik and Ronny Kolvik, who split their time between 54 and their own establishment _Ylajali_. Just as he stepped out into the floor lobby, Crixus had to sidestep and press himself to the wall for fear of being trampled by the slew of interns and PAs that stormed the lift. The fifty-third floor housed the CEO's office, the main boardroom, and a handful of offices of other high-ranked employees and their underlings and head brokers. The actor stayed pressed to the smoky gray marble wall for a long moment, his eyes nearly popping out of his head as he took in the nearly chaotic scene. People were scrambling to hand each other files, typing away furiously on tablets, or practically screaming into their Blackberries and iPhones. Through the hubbub, a slender red head barreled into the actor.

"Anna!" He caught her easily with his free hand and steadied her.

"Hey! Sorry! It's like the Devil Wears Prada here, but in real life…" She huffed, her hair up in a messy bun and her tweed Chanel wool blazer flapping open as she swept her tousled bangs up off her forehead.

"What the _hell_ is going on?!" He gaped as a young PA did a neat pirouette around another man kneeling to retrieve his stylus.

"I'm not sure exactly, but it has something to do with an entire room of downed servers here, a power outage over in Kongsberg where the backup farm is, and the IT department buried up to their necks trying to get it all back up and running. It's like everything blew up."

Crixus grimaced. There went lunch… and quite possibly dinner. "How long have they been down?"

"Since seven-thirty this morning."

"_Shit._ That explains why she left so quickly this morning. Well…" He cursed then remembered the flowers, extracting the _Hyacinths_ and _Alstroemeria_. "Before I forget. Pretty flowers for a pretty lady."

"Oh! Thank you! I swear, I could open my own floral shop with all the flowers you and Kristoff give me…" Anna grinned widely and happily accepted the bouquet, immediately burying her nose into the petals and sniffing loudly.

"I'm glad you like them. Do you think it's safe to see what's going on?" He ventured, finally stepping away from the wall to block Anna from the headless chickens.

"Oh sure! I was able to stand at the edge of the boardroom as long as I was quiet and didn't say anything. Perks of being related to a CEO, y'know. Wanna go watch?"

"As long as I'm not going to get that death glare, I'm game."

"Great! Let's see if we can get there without pulling a Mufasa."

"Oof… too soon…" Crixus groaned and thought of the King of the Pride Lands falling to his trampling death.

"Crix, it's been… what, thirty years since that movie was first released?" She stuck close to his side and shielded her flowers from an intern that threatened to take her head off with a tablet.

"Hey, I was one when that movie came out, you weren't even _born_ yet." He scoffed teasingly, getting them halfway across the lobby, the huge polished wooden doors that led into the boardroom.

"_SO._ I mean, like, it's one of the best movies _EVER_. It's not like I _can't_ not talk about it."

"Uh huh. Have you shown it to your kindergarten kiddies yet?"

"I'm pretty sure my five year old students have seen The Lion King."

"Don't you show it on the last day of school before the summer break?"

"Well _yeah_ but… you know what? Let's just get in there and see what's going on-"

The young teacher was cut off from a bellow through the door they had finally reached.

"_I DON'T CARE HOW IT GETS UP, THIS SERVER OUTTAGE IS CUTTING OUR LEGS OFF."_

"Aaaand player three has entered the game." Anna muttered and grasped the chilly brass handle.

"_Who?!_" The actor whispered as they slipped into the room.

Anna swiftly pulled them over to the nearest corner and sequestered them away as neatly and inconspicuously as she could. The entire North wall was three-inch thick glass and looking out over the city of Oslo. Natural light from the bright sunny day lit the vast room, the white-hot fluorescent fixtures in the ceiling throwing the already well-lit room into stark relief. There were all sorts of people in crisp dark business suits highlighted by splashes of color. PAs were circling the packed board table laden with files and laptops displaying _server connection interrupted_ in ominous rectangular windows. The huge screen on the Western wall had a diagnostics program displayed, and red was flashing everywhere. At the end of the table under the screen was a team of IT gurus, each typing away furiously on their own laptop as they spoke to a second team down in the server room over speakerphone. Their fingers were flying so quickly over their keyboards Crixus thought he saw motion blur.

"_Player two…_" Anna pointed discretely to the tiny thin man behind the nerdy Avengers team with huge ears and round-rim spectacles to match.

Crixus knew who this majestically mustachioed fellow was, having met the man about six months prior. Stanley Weselton was the Director of Marketing, and was very good at his job. He had even been offered the position of CEO two years prior but had graciously turned it down, stating that he didn't need the stress to take the years off the time he had left with his grandchildren. Stanley was an incredibly shrewd businessman, but had a penchant for stabbing people in the back. Luckily he had grown out of that early in his life, and had become an invaluable resource to Swiss Re. He was currently standing at the elbow of the young man who appeared to be the lead of the IT team in the room. One hand was planted on his hip while the other fretfully twirled one end of his magnificent mustache. His wrinkled brow was deeply furrowed and his spectacles reflected the screen he was focused on. Behind him was a handsome man in his mid-thirties, dressed in a snappily tailored suit of midnight black. He was pacing like a caged lion, fiery red hair an absolute mess from running his hands through it so many times.

"_Hans Walstad, Director of Communications. Player three."_

"_He looks like he's about to pop…"_

"_Before you got here, he was about to throw an intern out the window."_

"_Hot head?"_

"_Very. Careful around him, he's got a chip on his shoulder for being passed over completely for the CEO position. Not even considered because of his temper."_

Crixus nodded and leaned heavily against the wall, Anna leaning into his shoulder as they watched the hubbub. His dark eyes scanned the room quickly, easily zeroing in on the imposing figure of his fiancé staring out over the west side of Oslo. Elsa had shucked her jacket; the bright sun illuminating her periwinkle silk top that was neatly tucked into her fitted metallic gunmetal gray slacks. Matching periwinkle Jimmy Choos boosted her up a few more inches and finished off her ensemble. She hadn't seen them slip in, and he took a moment to study her. Her spine was ramrod straight, and one hand was on her hip while the other was buried in her windswept locks on the top of her head. The mane of platinum blonde hair had been tamed into her classic braid, her sweeping bangs giving her a regal appearance.

_God, she looks good…_ Crixus thought.

"_She's been standing like that for the last twenty minutes."_ Anna whispered, prompting Crixus to bend down to hear her over the ruckus. "_I heard that she went into super Ice Queen mode for most of the morning and then just quit talking about an hour ago she was so mad."_

"_I don't blame her. I'm actually kinda… I don't think I've ever seen her like this. Have you?"_

"_Once… and it wasn't even my fault, but it was fucking terrifying. I'll take her yelling at me any day over this. And you can TELL that most of these people have dealt with this level of pissed off from her before. See how wide a berth they're giving her?"_ His eyebrows rose in realization, and Crixus was extremely glad that he still had the flowers… just in case.

"Son of a _fucking bitch_ this is taking too damn long!" Hans growled with no concern to phone etiquette.

The lack of restraint and manners that their business culture was so well known for, made not only Stanley shoot him a glare, but it caught the attention of the CEO. The blonde woman let her hand drop from its grasp on her hair and she turned slowly, a chilly glare directed towards him plunging the boardroom into a lull. The fiery-haired and tempered businessman realized he had stepped over a line, and raised his hands grimly in apology to his boss. Elsa pinned him a moment longer before turning back to the view, her body growing even more tense if that was even possible. Suddenly, a triumphant cry filtered in through the speakerphone just as the

"_I GOT IT! I GOT IT! TAKE THAT, YOU STUPID MACHINE."_

The young CEO snapped out of her stony posture and spun on her heel. People cleared the way in front of her as she stormed over to the end of the table, her commanding posture screaming importance. Icy blue eyes were locked on the phone and her hands rested on the edge of the table.

"Status." Her tone was just as clipped and cool as her demeanor.

"_Multiple hard disks in servers three through nine replaced. Backups are still good. All remaining servers one, two, and ten through twenty-two in the green. Systems coming online now."_

An audible sighing groan of relief echoed through the board room, and many people finally took a seat in the cushioned leather chairs. Elsa sighed herself, closing her eyes in what Crixus thought was a prayer of thanks.

"_The damage shouldn't have originated from our location… Miss Iversen… The outage in Kongsburg has to be related to this. I don't know how else to explain it. We had just completed routine checks yesterday and everything looked good."_

"I certainly hope it isn't… but look into it. You have full discretion from my office to get to the bottom of this mess. I don't want this to happen again if we can help it. Thank you for your hard work."

"_Yes Ma'am, we'll get this all sorted and send you a report as soon as we're able. Hey Theo, how's it looking up there?"_

"Lookin' good so far, mate." The lead IT worker seated at the table called. "Stay on the line, we're not quite through it yet."

"_Yeah, was planning on it."_

Elsa gently patted the young man on the shoulder and pushed away from the table, exchanging quiet words with her Directors. They were locked in conversation for a long five minutes before a PA braved interrupting them with a slew of account updates that had been stalled that morning and were finally coming through the wire. Elsa took the tablet and looked up just as she did so, her eyes sliding past the young man and landing on Anna and Crixus. Confusion clouded her expression for a brief moment, making her check her wristwatch. The blonde grimaced and cursed quietly when she noticed it was five minutes until their reservations. She held up a finger and mouthed _just a minute_ to them and snapped her fingers at a passing intern. The mousey woman listened intently, hands full with files and her tablet and phone, nodding eagerly as the CEO instructed her to call _The Tellac Bistro_ and inform them that the Vivenzio party was running late but would be there. She turned back to Hans and Stanley and told them that she needed to go eat or she'd turn into a raving lunatic. They nodded in understanding and waved her on, telling her they could hold the fort down for an hour or so, but promised to call if anything else went wrong.

"_Talk about luck of the timing."_ Anna whispered and led the actor out of the room, turning in the direction of Elsa's office.

"Tell me about it…" He muttered and wove through the still scrambling employees that were now attempting to cram a full day's work into one afternoon.

Now that the worst had passed, people were finally looking up from their devices, and a few actually recognized him with wide eyes. The actor schooled his features into a pleasant one and nodded politely to a few that greeted him. Anna held on to his jacket and followed closely behind him, pursing her lips and blowing air out in a fine impersonation of a horse. Crixus snorted a laugh and quickly guided them to the tall glass doors that led into the CEO's office. His large hand grasped the handle and he held it open for his future sister-in-law as his dark eyes peered back down the busy hall. He didn't have to wait long, the employees parting like the red sea as Elsa strode purposefully down the hall. She saw him watching her and shot him a minute smirk, her eyes crinkling in mirth when he grinned back. The blonde paused and patted him on his side before she went into the office, wanting very much to kiss him but decided to follow the 'Minimal PDA' rule they had agreed upon. A frustrating but much needed guideline to keep the paparazzi and tabloids from getting a picture of something they wanted to keep private.

"Hi. Thank you."

"What's happenin', hot stuff?" He teased, quoting one of her favorite guilty pleasure movies.

Elsa rolled her eyes and shoved him gently in the chest as she slipped past him. Crixus couldn't help but chuckle and let the door fall closed behind them with a quiet whoosh. The blonde hugged her sister and rounded her desk, sweeping her metallic gunmetal gray jacket up off of the back of her chair and slipped it on.

"I'm so sorry I held us up, it's just been… psychotic today." She apologized ruefully while she put her purse back together from where she had dug through it earlier.

"No worries, sis. I'm just glad you got your problems fixed."

Elsa laughed weakly and straightened up. "Problems. Yeah."

Anna shrugged from next to Crixus who was placing the bouquet of Roses and Chrysanthemums into a vase the blonde kept on a side table, not really knowing what to say next.

"Alright, shall we go?" The actor asked, receiving a pair of nods in return.

"Too bad Kristoff couldn't come." Elsa said with a frown as Anna passed.

"Yeah… something happened with one of their ski lift mechanism thingies and he couldn't make it back down the mountain in time." Anna pouted as she pushed the door open.

"There's always next time." Crixus piped up, pausing on his way to the door when Elsa put her hand on his elbow.

"_I need you to do me a favor when I get home."_ She spoke quietly, slipping into accented Italian.

"_Of course. What is it?"_

"_Tomorrow is Saturday, and I need a little help staying bed-ridden so I don't have to come in and work."_ Her eyes twinkled suggestively and lingered on the tanned skin at the base of his throat where his shirt was unbuttoned, and Crixus had to bite his lip to keep from grinning lecherously.

"_Yes ma'am._"

Anna poked her head back into the office and blatantly ignored the tension between the engaged couple, determined to go to lunch but knowing exactly what she was doing.

"_HEY_. Any day now! Or I'll eat these super expensive flowers that cost more than my three-month tram ticket instead!" She fussed.

"Hold your butt, I'm going." Elsa groused, annoyed that her little sister had ruined the moment.

The blonde mouthed a _seriously?!_ at the smirking red head and brushed past her. Crixus couldn't hold his laugh in and followed the two women out of the office, content to finally be going to lunch.

"She is gonna get you back one of these days. Better watch out." He told Anna.

The woman rolled her eyes and flapped a disbelieving hand at him. "Yeah, that'll be the day." She scoffed.

Crixus just shook his head and let it go, it was time for lunch after all.


End file.
